Harry Potter Parody Harry Potter loves Pie!
by InvaderGirSPAZZ
Summary: A parody, of Harry liking PIE! My first fanfiction, please be nice! Though, Flames are FINE! They are laughed at!  NOTE- I MAY WRITE A CHAPTER 2 NOT SURE! :3
1. The Start Of This Fanfiction

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. One, he was a nerd. Two, he adored Pokemon. But best of all, he loved pie! Oh, and he also happened to be a wizard... but you wouldn't care about that...

His BFF was Ronald Weasely. Ronald HATED being called Ron. He and Harry spent countless hours painting each others toenails and talking about pie. Oh how they loved their pie...

Ronald and Harry both went to Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. (Yaay woohoo!) but they HATED IT (what?) they hated being wizards. Their goal and life was to be the etreme overlord of pie and have the opertunaty to chant the pie chant. (Pie, Pie, we love Pie being a wizard is STUPID loving Pie is the beesssstttt)

Harry had a scar from were the evil He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who or... forget it, Voldemort (GASP!) tried to kill him as a baby. But Harry had protection. He had... PIKACHU! (No, he stole that pikachu from Ash an...) SHUT UP! Anyway, Harry had a Pikachu (Pika-Pika!).

When Voldemort had his wand above his head about to yell some sort of wizard jibberish Harry took the PIkachu and threw it at Voldemort!

"NOOOoooo" cried Voldemort.

"Pika-PEEEE" screeched Pikachu.

Then there was a blinding flash of light and both Voldemort and Pikachu were lost in a flash of blinding light. Then out of the dust came a creature so horrible, so evil that...

"Volde-Volde-Chu!" Cried the Voldechu.

"NOOOOooooo" Cried James (Harrys Dad)

"NOOOOooooo" Yelled Lilly (Harrys Mom)

"Pie!" Screetched baby Harry.

"AWWWE HARRY SAID A WORD!" said Lilly.

That was Lilly's last word before the Voldechu killed her with Avada-Lightning curse/attack.

"Harry, be good. Love pie. Do whatever it takes to kill Snape." James glanced at the Voldechu.

"And you could kill him if you get board..." James said shruging.

"Volde-CHUUUU!" Said Voldechu using the with Avada-Lightning curse/attack.

Then the Voldechu turned to Harry.

"VOLDE-... oh whats the point. You can live I guess. Oh but that wouldnt be evil. Okay here..." The Voldechu gathered up a peice of glass. he smashed while doing his ingenious evil.

"Hehehee..." The Voldechu chuckled evily. "POKE!" Voldechu poked Harry with the glass, creating a lightning bold scar on his forehead.

Baby Harry cried while Voldechu walked away trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life now that he poked a child that loved pie with a peice of glass...

"Oh Harry! you were having a nightmare! was it about You-Know-Who again?" Ronald said poking Harry with a stick.

"Yes it was positivly dreadful. Voldechu killed my mum and my dad and then stabed me with glass!" Harry said, grabing the stick and wacking Ronald with it.

"Oww... Voldechu? don't you mean Voldemort?"

"RON DON'T YOU DARE USE THOSE FOUL WORDS IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" screeched Mrs. Weasly.

"I'M NOT RON I'M RONALD YOUR THE ONE THAT NAMED ME THAT!" retorted Ronald.

"THATS IT! GO TO THE CORNER... OF DOOM!"

"NO NOT THE CORNER OF DOOM! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I WILL BE GOOD I PROMISE!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now..." Mrs. Weasly darkly.


	2. The Chapter That Ends

"NO MUM PLEASE!"  
>Mrs. Weasley picked up Ronald and brought him to the corner. She turned him around so he faced the wall and...<p>

**BUM BUM BUUUMM**  
>We now pause your reading of this horrible fanfiction to bring you an important message from the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Fudge- Hello fancitoners... or fanfictionites... or fanfictioneese...  
>Me- JUST GET ON WITH IT!<br>Fudge- Okay okay calm down... Hullo people.  
>Me- Annnd?<br>Fudge- Oh yaaaaa... I'm not dead! Hehe I'm hiding with Elvis in or sandy beach kingdom... of DOOM!  
>Me- -_- you inturupted my fanfiction for THAT?<br>Fudge- Well it's very important you all know...  
>Me- GAH!<p>

"Did you have fun 'Ron'?" Harry taunted.  
>"That was the worst thing ever..." Ron said, turning away from the wall, pale as a ghost<p>

"Roooonallld" Mrs. Weasley called cheerfully.  
>"Coming Mum..." Replied Ron.<p>

Ron walked into the kictchen paralized.  
>"Yes Mum?" He said.<br>"Ron! Hermione is here! Come on Harry, lets give them some... privacy." She said darkly

Just as Harry and Mrs. Weasley were about to leave, Percy came flying down the stairs playing air guitar.

"DOOOOWDLEY DOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOO BUWAH BWAH BWAHHHHH" He screetched.

"Hey pie freaks." Hermione said, walking in wearing completely goth affair.  
>"Hermione..." Said Ron dreamely as she popped her pink bubblegum bubble.<p>

"DOOOOWDLEY DOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Percy coming between them.

"SO HOW ARE YOU HERMIONE? I LIKE PIE!" Ron yelled over Percy.  
>Hermione muttered something unhearable.<p>

"WHAT?" Yelled Ron.  
>"FREAKS!" Yelled Hermione.<br>"SCHOOLLL'S OUT FOR SUMMMERR!" Yelled Percy, still playing air guitar.  
>"I LOVE YOU GINNY!" Yelled Harry.<p>

Just as Harry yelled that, Ginny walked in carring a huge apple pie. After that, everything went in slow motion.

"Pieeeeee..." Said Harry, launching himself at the pie.  
>"Nooooooo..." Said Ginny shealding her face.<p>

_SPLAT_! the pie hit her face at normal speed.  
>"GAHHH! I HATE MEN!" Yelled Ginny.<br>"So do I Ginny." I muttered.

Everyone turned to face me.  
>"Who are you?" They all said in unison.<p>

"I... I am you writer. I created you all as parody's of Harry Potter."

THE END  
>(not really i'm just done with this chapter :D what a horrible ending eh?) <p>


End file.
